nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi's Bad Hair Day
Kimi's Bad Hair Day 'is the 13th episode of the second season of Nicktoons TV. Summary Kimi is gets really upset that her hair was a mess. Plot Patrick welcomes the viewer to daycare while he waits for his best friend Kimi to return from her checkup -- he hasn't seen her in a long time! Just then, Kimi sneaks up behind Patrick and covers her eyes, and they reunite. Gary the Snail goes over Kimi's hair by mistake and it messed her hair up. Patrick points out that Kimi's hair seems to be messy. Kimi admits that her messy hair is horrible, but when Patrick suggests she gets a haircut, Kimi declines. SpongeBob thinks she needs a haircut, too, and arrives looking for her, but Kimi runs away. Patrick doesn't understand why Kimi doesn't want a haircut. Kimi confirms with Maggie, who's studying to be a veterinarian, that girls from France don't get haircuts, but Maggie and Patrick point out that Kimi is from France. Kimi thinks her problem will be solved if she tries to fix her hair, but that makes it difficult for her to play catch with Maggie, The Beast and the others. Patrick and Kimi head over to McConnell's, where Periwinkle asks why Kimi has both hands on her head. Kimi explains her situation, but when Mr. Krabs serves her a krabby patty, he finds it hard to eat when her messy hair is in the way. To make matters worse, Patrick's slice of the Krusty-Krab pizza sticks to her hair. SpongeBob shows up again, and Kimi escapes him. Patrick confronts Kimi about her hair problem, which seems to be affecting their friendship. SpongeBob catches up with them, and Kimi confesses that she's scared of getting a haircut, because she's never had one before. Patrick reassures him that he's had haircuts before, and they didn't hurt. SpongeBob tells Kimi that she doesn't have to get a haircut if she doesn't want one, but he can come with SpongeBob to the haircut place and watch ''him get a haircut - his hair was messy too! Patrick and his friends arrive at the barbershop, and meet Father Bear the barber (Little Bear's dad), who has experience cutting all kinds of hair. Kimi witnesses as SpongeBob sits on the frog and gets his long hair cut off without getting hurt. SpongeBob's haircut is all finished, and he looks great! His Krusty-Krab hat even fits on his head! This makes Kimi a little more confident about getting a haircut. She notices the frog, the elephant and the horse are for the others, so she sits on the seal. She's nervous at first, but warms up to it when she sees for herself that getting her hair cut doesn't hurt! Kimi's haircut is all finished. She looks in the mirror, and likes what she sees (in which her hair was better)! Father Bear gives her a grape-flavored lollipop, and SpongeBob keeps Kimi's hair as a keepsake. They all say goodbye to Father Bear, and Kimi reassures the next customer (Max) that haircuts don't hurt. Everyone liked Kimi's new haircut. Maggie announces the sponsors. Characters '''Main Characters *Kimi Finster *Patrick Star *Gary *SpongeBob SquarePants *Father Bear *Max *Ruby *Louise *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Vicky *Jimmy Neutron *Carl *Sheen *Goddard *Judy Neutron *Hugh Neutron *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Blue *Periwinkle *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Dora *Boots *Swiper the Fox *Oswald *Weenie *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Maggie *The Ferocious Beast *Hamilton Hocks *Bob the Builder *Muck *Roley *Lofty *Franklin *Snail *Little Bill *April *Little Bear *Mother Bear Music *Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 by Johann Sebastian Bach Who Is Centered in this Episode *Kimi Finster Transcript *You can find the transcript here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes where Kimi is centered Category:Episodes in which the characters stop Swiper Category:Nicktoons TV Category:2003 Category:Episode Titles K-O Category:Episodes with Music from Johann Sebastian Bach Category:Nicktoons TV Episodes